


Because this is just a feeling, I am powerless to stop it

by mayoho



Series: Twin Peaks Drabbles [6]
Category: Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Albert is a long suffering skeptic. Cooper almost understands.





	Because this is just a feeling, I am powerless to stop it

“Albert, why do you do this?” Cooper’s voice is hollow and spacey. His face tilts in Albert’s direction, but Albert has no confidence in what Cooper sees.

“What?”

“It upsets you—the inexplicable and strange. So why do you do it? Why are you here?”

“Cooper, your psychic mumbo jumbo sets my teeth on edge, but if I walk away it’ll still be there. I’m not one to stick my head in the sand.”

Cooper smiles, all quirk and benevolence.

Albert frowns, squeezes Cooper’s shoulder, and makes his escape before Cooper can find anything else for Albert feel powerless about.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been fascinated by the bits of Fire Walk With Me that are just Cooper and Albert going about close to what must be there normal day as members of the Blue Rose task force. 
> 
> The way Albert is just kind of resigned when Cooper starts telling him about this spiritual connection he has to this girl who he is certain will be the next victim. They have a protocol and a record for shit like this, and Albert is clearly thinking 'how is this my life? how did I end up here?' 
> 
> One of the best things about Albert as a character, I think, is that his reaction to feeling powerless is anger, not resignation. That kind of defines who he is, and both is and isn't at odds with being a pacifist. 
> 
> I'm sure they, realistically, would have had this conversation much earlier in their working relationship, but of the interactions we see, the moment after we cut to Laura helping with Meals on Wheels is where it fits best. 
> 
> (I think I've really run out of Twin Peaks fan fic to read :( I'll have to finish reading the Secret History of Twin Peaks now, but so many of you content creators have done more interesting things with these characters than Mark Frost that I consider this a step down. (Although, Frost's Cooper voice is spot on.) And then I'll have to move on with my life or write even more fan fic.)


End file.
